Face Family Christmas
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: A 2p Face Family Christmas... What's this Oliver invited their 1p's also over for Christmas and Oliver plays match maker? What could possibly happen? Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters just the plot. Pairings: 2PFRUK, FRUK, CANACEST, AMERACEST. Rated: M. SMUT... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (May have M-Preg in future) PLEASE... READ AND REVIEW...
1. Oliver and Francois

Oliver and Francois.

Inside a bright blue house lives Oliver Kirkland and his husband Francois Bonnefoy, they are quite opposite in many ways that you wouldn't think the two would have lasted so many years together but enough of that. The inside of the house was painted pink with many cute things everywhere although at this time of year the house was decorated in Christmas decorations and Christmas lights, Oliver always went all out for Christmas and Francois as always never did anything to help out. Oliver was busy in the kitchen getting ready for Christmas, he was baking his sweet little heart out with making cakes, cupcakes, gingerbread, biscuits and puddings. Francois on the other hand was lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand and a bottle of wine on the coffee table beside him, he sips his wine lazily as he looks over to the kitchen listening to Oliver sing Christmas songs to himself. Once Oliver had finished with all the baking for Christmas he wipes his hands on a tea trowel as he walks out into the lounge room where Francois was relaxing on the couch, he walks over to the other with a cute smile on his face standing in front of the Frenchman.

Francois looks up at Oliver with a bored expression. "Are you finished baking?"

"Yes I am~" Oliver says cheerfully.

"W'y are you going to all t'is trouble? It's just t'ose brats coming, t'ey aren't going to eat w'at you make anyway" Francois says running his free hand through his hair and takes a sip of his wine.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Oliver questions, his eyes narrowing.

"You know exactly w'at I mean by t'at now answer t'e damn question pinkie" Francois says pulling out a coin and putting it on the table before the other could start complaining about his language.

"Well… it's not just the boys coming…" The bright brit says looking away.

"W'at exactly do /you/ mean by it's not just t'e brats coming?" The older of the two asks as he narrows his eyes at the other.

"Well… I… um…" Oliver giggles nervously before he continues explaining. "I invited our 1p's and their boys as well…"

Francois doesn't look happy about that and groans before downing the rest of his glass of wine, puts the glass on the table and pulls out a packet of cigarettes lighting one and takes a long drag blowing out the smoke as he speaks. "I'm not going to enjoy t'is at all Oliver"

"Oh love, it will be fun! And besides it's also so I can play match maker for Christmas! ~" Ollie grins happily clasping his hands together.

"So… t'ere are going to be lots of people 'ere just so you can play matc' maker?" Francois wasn't impressed at all by your answer as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

"No. It's a smallish part to why I invited them but not the main reason, the main reason is because I wanted to see my boys… I miss them Francois you know that and I wanted to have a big family Christmas" The small brit pouts looking down at the floor as he plays with his hands.

"Don't look like t'at… fine do w'at you want. You do anyway" The Frenchman sighs finishing off his cigarette. "If it's annoying or t'ey're all annoying I'll leave"

"Thank you love!" Oliver smiles brightly and kisses Francois's cheek happily.

"Y-Yea' sure… w'atever" The Frenchman blushes slightly mumbling.

Oliver then skips off to the kitchen to finish the rest of the cooking that's needed to be done for Christmas before their guests arrive.


	2. 1p Face Family Conference

1p Face Family.

_2 weeks before._

Arthur had called an emergency family meeting which is why they were all on skype for a conference call. Francis, Mathieu and Alfred all stared at their computer screens at the British nation waiting for him to explain what this whole emergency family meeting was all about and go back to what they we're doing before the Englishman called them in a panic.

Alfred was the first to break the silence getting impatient with his former caretaker. "Dude! What is with the family meeting? Are you going to tell us why you called in a panic or are we supposed to guess because if it's nothing I'm going"

"I've received an invite from my 2p for us all to join them for Christmas" Arthur says letting what he said sink in. "Apparently he wants us all to have a big family Christmas"

Mathieu was about to speak when he was interrupted by his brother's shouting.

"What?! No way dude! This has to be a trick! A trap! We can't trust them! That vegan loving animal will kill me and tease me! No way im not going and that's that!" The American huffs crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair.

"Alfred…they're really not that bad" Mathieu says softly as he thinks about Matt, his 2p was nice and they got along well. "It would be nice for us to spend Christmas with them and get to know them all better"

"Ohonhonhon~ you are rig't mon petit as always incidentally I also received an invite from Oliver. 'e's suc' a cutie so I told him we would be t'ere~" Francis says taking a sip out of the glass of wine in his hand.

"YOU WHAT?!" Alfred and Arthur exclaimed as they growled at the Frenchman through their computers.

"Come now you two, it will be fun~" Francis says with a smile.

Mathieu hears the door bell and smiles. "Ah. that will be Matt, I will see you all at Oliver's then in a couple of weeks" The Canadian waves before signing off.

"Wai-…damn since when has he been hanging out with that moose lover?!" Alfred asks to no one in particular, his protective brotherliness was coming out as he worried for his brother's safety.

"Hmm…for a few years now I t'ink Mathieu said. T'ey get along really well and t'e only times it's dicey between t'em is w'en t'ey're watc'ing a 'ockey game and t'ey're c'eering for different teams" The Frenchman says as he thinks back. "A' well if t'at is all I s'all take mon leave mon cher's~ see you bot' in two weeks" Francis winks blowing the two a kiss before signing off also.

That left Arthur and Alfred on skype, Alfred was the first to speak yet again. "Do you think we can trust them? Mattie seems to trust them, maybe they really aren't all that bad"

"Hmm maybe. Francis doesn't seemed worried but I don't trust Oliver he's my 2p I know what he's capable of…since that frog has already told Oliver we all will be attending we have no choice but be on alert" Arthur says as he looks at his former colony.

"No need to worry there I know. But don't worry too much I'll look out for all of you because" dramatic pause. "I'M THE HERO!" Alfred shouts grinning before signing off and leaving Arthur alone staring at the computer screen.

"That bloody idiot…really" Arthur sighs signing off and closing down his computer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: so here's chapter 2! yay get excited XD this story will continue on even though its past Christmas but who care really right? well i don't and that what i will be doing so whatever. next chapter will have Matt and Mattie so a head's up on that chapter...Matt might be OC i'm not too sure since I've never done Matt before so i'm a bit nervous about writing him so wish me luck and please no flames i don't want to be burnt alive...anyway please Read and Review oh and thank you to all who have left reviews or faved or followed this story. just thank you to all of you!  
Until the next chapter~**

**-christinemay**


	3. Matt and Mathieu

Matt and Mathieu.

After signing off Mathieu walked over to his front door just as the doorbell rang again, he smiles opening the door. "Bonjour Matt! Sorry I had to sign off on Skype"

Matt raises an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to? If you were busy you could have called to say so"

"Non. I'm not busy, Arthur called up in a panic and said to get on skype for a family meeting" Mathieu looks at the other as he steps aside so they could enter his home. "You came at the right time actually"

"Oh I did. Why's that?" Matt walks in taking his boots off and leaving them by the door.

"Oui. It looked like they were going to get into an argument so it was perfect timing" Mattie says as he closes the door and heads to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink Matt?"

"Whatever then I guess and sure. Got any whiskey?" The musclier Canadian asks walking into the lounge room making himself comfortable on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oui. It's maple flavored though" The smaller Canadian calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah. That's fine" Matt grabs the remote and flicks on the TV.

Mathieu walks into the lounge room about five minutes later with a tray of snacks, two glasses of whiskey and a few beers each for them. He sets the tray down on the coffee table sitting beside Matt. "Has it started yet?"

"Not yet" Matt says as he puts it on the right channel.

"Oh good" Mattie smiles picking up one of the bottles of beer not wanting to go straight to the hard liquor.

Matt wasn't fazed and picked up his glass of whiskey and sipped it as he waited for the hockey game to start, he glances over at the other on the couch beside him. They had been hanging out on occasion when they were booth free, it was a bit odd and weird at first since they both believed what others had told them about the other, not all of what was said was true and they seemed to get along well with each other which they couldn't work out why at the start but then decided it didn't matter. Matt had noticed that the more Mathieu was around him the less he stuttered and now he didn't stutter around the other at all unless he was embarrassed, that only took three years but Matt kind of missed the other's stutter when he would speak not that he would ever breathe a word about that or ever admit it out loud.

Mathieu had noticed a change in Matt too it was small but he noticed it, when the other was around they seemed happy and let their defenses down a little, it had taken three years but Mathieu didn't mind after all when he first met Matt he thought he was this scary person that could snap him in two if he said or did anything to upset them. Mathieu realizes now that he's like a grizzly bear dad, strong and fierce but also kind and protective which actually made Mathieu think of a cute nickname for him "Papa Bear" not that Mathieu has ever called him that since that would be embarrassing.

The two settled comfortably into the couch once the game started, this game was going to get loud and abusive they noticed when they saw it was their teams playing one another. They glanced at each other, eyes narrowing slightly although you couldn't tell with Matt since he was still wearing his sunnies and a small smirk played on Matt's lips in a challenge to Mathieu to which Mathieu took giving a smirk back to the other as if saying "you're on!" and so the entire game they were at each other's throats when the other's team or the ref did or said something that the other didn't agree with.

~*~*~*after the game*~*~*~

Both were panting and laying on the floor the hockey game had ended in a tie which both weren't at all pleased with but with the game over, the snack everywhere and the drinks spilt after their wrestling match just as the game ended they had a bit of a mess to clean up but first Mathieu sat up and crawls over to Matt hovering over the others face. "Truce?"

"Yeah truce" Matt mumbles.

Mathieu closes his eyes and giggles, Matt stares at the other and gives a small rare smile to the other which is gone as soon as it appears as Mathieu opens his eyes again and moves away from him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: feel special everyone and the fact i'm in a good mood to write more of this story XD next chapter will be back to Oliver's house but Matt and Allen arrive oh and if your wondering Mathieu forgot to mention to Matt that he'll be at Oliver's for Christmas...oops. that's why i didn't mention it in this chapter although i did consider mentioning it. i might have another chapter up later maybe not im not sure so keep an eye out ;)**

**-christinemay**


	4. Matt and Allen

Matt and Allen.

2 weeks later.

Matt was waiting outside in his truck for his dipshit of a brother, he's been sitting waiting for almost half an hour now and it was pissing him off so he presses on the horn holding it down until his brother came out of the fucking house. It works no sooner had he started holding down the horn was his brother yelling at him from the doorway as Allen slams the door closed behind him stalking over to Matt growling, chucking his bag into the back before getting into the truck himself and ripping Matt's arm away from the horn glaring.

"Hey princess. Finished applying your makeup are we?" Matt says glaring at Allen through his sunnies.

"Go fuck a moose!" Allen growls letting go of his brothers arm and sitting back in the passenger seat.

Matt forms a fist cracking his knuckles smirking. "Oh right. Allen I forgot to give you something"

"Oh and what the fuck is it?" Allen turns his head looking at his brother before his eyes widen but it was too late, Matt pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying at his brother's gut instantly winding him which causes Allen to double over.

"That's touching me" Matt says before sending his fist right back at his brother but this time punching the other in the jaw almost breaking it. "That's for making me wait half a fucking hour for your sorry ass"

Allen would have answered if that last hit hadn't knocked him out, so there he was slumped over himself unconscious in the passenger seat of his brother's truck with his brother driving. Matt tsks calling his brother a weakling before starting up his truck and pulling away from his dumbass brother's house and drives towards the worse week of their lives. Matt wasn't looking forward to this "family" Christmas as Oliver would call it, he would much rather stay home and watch TV or something like that well honestly he'd rather spend Christmas with Mathieu since he would make Christmas bearable but like him Mathieu would spend Christmas with his family. He glances at his brother who is still unconscious in the seat beside him, he wondered what in god's name had his brother been doing that took half an hour for him to pack so he pulled off to the side of the road to find out.

Matt got out of the car and walks around dragging his brother's bag closer to him and unzips it revealing what his brother had packed. "…you've got to be fucking shitting me…that's why the asshole took so fucking long!"

Inside the bag was practically fruit and vegetables with some clothing, he did understand that his brother didn't trust Oliver but really it took a half hour for him to pack this shit? Matt wasn't happy but he knew how to fix his brother. Matt smirks throwing out all the fruit and vegetables that was in the bag and walked into the bush, he comes back a few minutes later with three dead rabbits and put them into his brother's bag zipping it back up. Boy was Allen in for a surprise when he opens that bag, Matt still wearing his smirk gets back into the truck, pulls back onto the road and heads for Oliver's house once again. Half an hour later and they finally made it to Oliver's house sadly you couldn't miss it, with a sigh Matt parks the truck in the driveway getting out and bringing his still unconscious brother with him and knocks on the door dropping Allen at the door step to retrieve their bags.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: so...this is chapter four i hope i did Matt justice because I've****never role played or even written****about him before because i wasn't sure if id be able to do him so please if i have done him OC let me know i really did try my best though and yeah i made him mean in this chapter towards Allen but i couldn't help it...to me i see Allen as the annoying older brother with Matt as the stronger younger brother who teaches his older brother a lesson...but that's****just me.****  
****Anyway please don't forget to Read and Review it means****so much to me!  
Until next time~**

**-christinemay**


	5. Arthur and Francis

Arthur and Francis.

2 weeks later.

Arthur sat in his lounge room glaring over the top of his novel, why you might be asking well it has to do with a certain Frenchman that sat across from him on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand and blows a kiss to Arthur.

Arthur closes his novel and places it on the coffee table, he glares at the other crossing his arms over his chest and clears his throat. "Why did you insist in coming here? I thought we all agreed to meet at Oliver's since you went ahead and said we'd go"

"I 'ad to come because ot'erwise you would 'ave made up some excuse to w'y you couldn't make it" Francis says sipping his wine.

"Tsk. So you came to make sure I went, why can't you see that he's up to something" Arthur says looking off to the side. "Oliver can't be trusted"

"Angleterre. Are you sure t'at 'e is as bad as you are making out to be?" Francis asks looking at the other and placing his glass onto the coffee table.

"Yes I am! He's evil Francis, why does no one believe me?" The British man sighs glancing out the window.

Francis smiles getting up from the couch slowly and walks over to the other, he places his thumb and forefinger on Arthur's chin making the other turn his head back to Francis's. Francis leans forward and places a small chastise kiss onto the other's lips, Arthur's eyes widen when he's kissed and it takes him a full minute before he roughly pushes Francis off him blushing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Arthur shouts his face still blushing.

"Ohonhonhon~ I was just giving you a kiss mon ange" The Frenchman grins fixing his hair unfazed by the brits shouting.

"I don't want a kiss from you, you bloody frog!" Arthur growls, his hands forming into fists.

"T'at's not w'at your face is saying" Francis smirks taking a step towards Arthur.

"You're imagining things…just hurry up and get your things before we're late" Arthur says moving away from the Frenchman and going upstairs to get his bags.

Francis chuckles watching the brit flee upstairs and pulls out his phone calling Oliver. "Oliver. Oui, we'll see you soon"

Arthur slams the bedroom door behind him and walks over to the bed placing a hand on top of his suitcase while his other hand over his mouth. How dare Francis do that to him, that pervert just likes to mess with him and there's no way he was ever going to trust Oliver as long as he lived. He needed to rid his cheeks of the blush before he goes back downstairs back to face Francis, after a while Arthur grabs his suitcase and heads back downstairs where Francis was waiting for him at the door with his bags in hand.

"Ready to leave ange?" Francis grins opening the door for the other.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear another word from you the whole trip" Arthur says as he brushes past Francis walking over to his car.

Francis smirks closing the door behind them and whispers. "O' Angleterre~ soon you will be mine"

The Frenchman puts his bags in the boot with Arthur's bag, closes the boot and gets into the passenger seat just as Arthur starts the car and pulls out onto the road heading to Oliver much to his disappointment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: Chapter 5 yay. so thank you so much to everyone who's supported me in this story it means a lot.  
i hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to Read and Review  
Until next time~**

**-christinemay**


	6. Mathieu and Alfred

Mathieu and Alfred.

2 weeks later.

A loud knocking came to Mathieu's door it could only be one person his brother Alfred, the other had a tendency to pound on his door until he opened it which was very annoying and he always feared his brother would one day put a hole throw his door. Mathieu opens the door with a frown as he comes face to face with his grinning older brother although if anyone saw the two they would mistake Mathieu for the older brother and Alfred for the annoying younger brother because of their behaviours, Mathieu raises an eyebrow at Alfred then looks to his door noticing some cracking in the door.

Alfred looks at the door and chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that Mattie…look I'll fix it promise I didn't mean to damage your door" It was true, he didn't know his own strength at times and it always got him into trouble with his brother.

The Canadian sighs stepping to the side so the American could enter his home. "As long as you fix it this time Alfred and not forget like you did last time. I have a few things to pack still so you might as well come in and wait"

"No problem bro!" The American says as he steps into the house, he looks around and spots the Canadian's pet Polar bear sitting on the couch.

"Don't break anything. There's coke in the fridge if you want one" Mathieu says as he closes the door and heads up to his room patting Kuma-something on the head gently.

"Who are you?" The polar bear asked Mathieu looking up at him.

Mathieu sighs a little and starts heading to his room. "I'm Canada…your owner"

"Haha! Bro, you should really teach it your name!" Alfred yells at his brother before walking into the kitchen to grab a coke.

The polar bear jumps down off the couch and trots into the kitchen nudging the American's leg looking up at them. "Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh hey dude, I'm America!" Alfred grins patting the polar bears head.

"Hungry" Kuma-something says looking into the fridge.

"Uh…sorry little dude you'll have to asks Mattie for something to eat" Alfred closes the fridge and walks back into the lounge room waiting for his brother.

Mathieu finishes putting the last of his packing in his Canadian flag duffle bag, he zips it up and smiles picking it up heading back downstairs. When he gets to the lounge room his leg is grabbed by something heavy, he looks down seeing Kuma-what's-his-name on his leg. "Kuma?"

"Hungry" Kuma says staring up at his owner.

"Ok I'll get you something and then we can go" Mathieu smiles picking up the polar bear and carrying him into the kitchen.

'Dude your bringing him with us?" Alfred asks annoyed. "I couldn't bring Tony!"

"That's because he's an alien Alfred and besides you know him and Arthur don't get along" Mattie says as he sets Kuma on the counter while he gets a piece of fish out of the fridge for the bear.

'It's still not fair…" Alfred pouts crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stop acting like such a child Alfred" Mathieu gives Kuma the fish and picks him up again. "Ready to go Alfred?"

"Yeah dud let's go!" The American grabs Mathieu's bag running out to his car throwing Mathieu's bag in the back with his own and jumps in the driver's seat.

Mathieu walks out calmly and closes the door behind him locking it, he goes over to the car and gets in the passenger side buckling up. Alfred starts the car and pulls out onto the road speeding off to Oliver's.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: so here's chapter six. i would have posted it last night but i got distracted...sorry about that.  
right so in the next chapter its with the 2p Face family yay.  
Read and Review please  
Until next time~**

**-christinemay**


	7. 2p Face Family

2p Face Family.

Francois was sitting on the couch smoking much to Oliver annoyance when he hears Matt's truck pull up outside, it wasn't long after that that he hears knocking and then a thud on the door step. "Oliver. T'e brats are 'ere" He blows out a puff of smoke not even bothering to get up from his position on the couch.

"Sorry love but could you get the door for me please I'm a little busy" Oliver called from the kitchen busy with gingerbread people.

The Frenchman sighs and gets up off the couch slowly and makes his way over in no rush to open the door for the two on the other side, he takes a drag of his cigarette as he opens the door and looks down blowing out the smoke. "Oliver Allen's dead. Or unconscious but my bet's dead"

"What!" Oliver comes running out of the kitchen after hearing that and kneels down beside the red headed American.

Matt comes over with his and his unconscious brother's bag as Oliver rushes outside, he rolls his eyes and walks past them mumbling. "He's not dead, I didn't kill him but I could have. He's just unconscious and has a fractured jaw so no solids for him" He smirks heading to his room after dumping his brother's bag at his room.

Francois just shakes his head sighing and walking back to the lounge room to claim his spot again before anyone claimed it first.

Oliver drag the unconscious Allen inside because he had no one else to help him it seems, he lays him on the carpet and examines his jaw frowning. "Oh…why is Matt always so rough with him?"

" 'e probably did somet'ing to piss Matt off. It's 'is own fault so don't baby 'im like you always do" Francois mumbles rolling his eyes.

"I don't baby him Francois" Oliver huffs taking out a handkerchief licking it before cleaning the dried blood off Allen's face.

Francois glances over and rolls his eyes again taking a drag of his cigarette. "W'atever you t'ink pinkie"

Matt was in his room unpacking his stuff before making his way down to the lounge room where the others were and plonks down on the arm chair. "He still not awake yet? Tsk lazy ass"

"Matt! Coin in the swear jar right this minute. You know there is no swearing in this house" Oliver frowns looking over at the much taller Canadian.

"I just sat down after a long ass drive, I'll put a coin in the damn jar later" Matt sighs leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

"You will put in three coins for cussing three times Matthew" Oliver says as he looks back down at Allen.

"Don't call me that" Matt says looking at the Englishman.

"And why not? That is your name after all correct" Oliver says cheerfully.

"My name is Matt" Matt says folding his arms over his chest.

"No that is just a nick name. Your name is Matthew, that is the name you were given" Oliver says in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't argue wit' 'im brat. Just do as you're told or 'e'll keep bitc'ing about it" Francois states laying his head back against the couch.

"Francois language" Oliver scolds looking over to the Frenchman.

"Whoa hey! That's not fair. Why does the drunk get out of paying for swearing? That's so not fair Oliver" Matt complains grumbling.

"It's my house and my rules besides he gets a different punishment if he doesn't listen~" Oliver smiles rather creepily before putting on a normal smile again.

Allen finally starts to come around and cusses as the pain shoots through his jaw.

"No swearing Allen. But since you're in pain I'll let those few slide but any more and you pay the swear jar" Oliver says happily and helps Allen sit up. "I'll go get you some ice for your jaw and then I have some news for you both~"

Oliver skips off to the kitchen and Matt looks to Francois. "He's planning on killing us all in a mass murder isn't he?"

"Possibly he is unstable but I don't think so but you never know" The Frenchman says rather boredly.

Oliver comes back and hand Allen the ice which he puts on his jaw wincing a little at the pain and cold, Oliver takes a seat beside Francois and smiles. "Ok so the news is it's not going to be just us this Christmas isn't that wonderful!~"

Two sets of eyes look at him, one through sunglasses and one without.

"Who else is coming then? More of our so called Allies?" Matt asks rather sarcastically.

"No of course not I hate them hehe~" Oliver giggles sweetly.

"Then who is coming also?" Allen asks through closed teeth.

"Our 1P's!" Oliver says rather happily.

Matt's heart flutters a little at the mention of his crush coming to stay over Christmas. _So…Mathieu is coming. He'll be here in the house staying here with me?_ Matt thinks not making his feelings known.

_Porkchop is coming for Christmas? This will be fun I can tease him and mess with him and hopefully even get to eat those Porkchop thighs of his mmm~_ Allen thinks as a smirk forms on his face to which he ignores the pain on the left side of his face.

"Where will they be staying? You only have one guest room" Matt asks curious to where Oliver was going to place everyone.

"Arthur and Francis will take the spare room, you and Allen will share a room I don't mind whose and then Mattie and Alfie will share a room together~" Oliver smiles, he knew the boys wouldn't agree to share a room together and ask for the ones they like to stay in their rooms with them.

"No way!" Both said glaring at the other.

"I'd rather share a room with Mathieu besides we have been friends for years now. It would make sense that he stays in my room" Matt says making sound like a reasonable argument.

"Guess Porkchop…I mean Alfred stays with me then. Still better than having him in my room" Allen says as he motions to Matt with his thumb.

"Wonderful then it's all decided~ in the nick of time too because they arrive tomorrow~" Oliver says cheerfully and hugs Francois's arm and whispers. "It's all going according to plan hehe~"

"Just 'ope t'is all doesn't back fire on you because I'm not 'elping wit' t'e mess" Francois says trying to move away from the other.

"It will all be to plan~" Oliver says and hugs your arm tighter.

_Tomorrow Porkchop arrives…shit I need to clean my room a bit then_ Allen thinks making a mental note.

_Mathieu arrives tomorrow…_ Matt thinks as he gets up and heads to his room, a small smile on his face that the others don't see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A.N: I'm sooooo sorry guys I was away and busy and forgot so I'm sorry...but the chapter is done and I will try and post a chapter once a week for most of my stories and the key word is try because I start working full time come march and I am super busy until then and then on top of starting full time I will also have to study so...what i want to do for these stories may not happen but like I said I will try~**

**-christinemay**


End file.
